1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method for the synthesis of alkali metal tetrahydroborates-10B as well as a precursor amine borane-10B, such as triethylamine borane -10B.
2. Description of Related Art
Isotopically enriched alkali metal tetrahydroborates-10B (M10B4, M=Li, Na, K, Cs) are commercially unavailable compounds which are used in research laboratories for the preparation of therapeutic agents for the boron neutron capture therapy of cancer (BNCT). Because of the high 10B nuclei content it can also be used for the synthesis of materials with neutron-absorbing properties.
There are known methods for the synthesis of alkali metal tetrahydroborates-10B. However, known methods rely upon expensive chemicals, some of which are not readily available, utilize high temperatures, and/or are not easily scaled for industrial applications.